Of Stars, Dragons, and Glitter
by the hotpocket hunter
Summary: Hysterical, for one. It's not a full story yet, just something I thought up. There are quite a few extremely powerful wizards acting rather childishly(I love doing that to them) and some so-called 'bad guys' I loved to much to leave in prison. Pairings undecided. Too tired to write a real summary.


Another Fragment, want to make a full story, need help, cat eating my binder as I typeand blockig deyboard

ahh swat help oww fchkjhn hfesd kjg dghhhh now eating dads important paerwork and and covering screen and shedding a bunch

Okay, now he's just stalking me. Dang, he looks mad. It's gonna hurt when he catches me, dang male SIamese.

Okay this is after the Nirvana incident and Tenrou Island but before the Grand Magic Games.

Nani means what in japanese. I watch subbed anime, and it doesn't sound right in english, sorry.

Chapter 1

"These rumors are worrying, Master," warned Erza. "This so-called Dragon Fairy is said to be as powerful as one of the Saint Mages."

Makarov took a long drink of his beer. "Enough, Erza. I know that you're worried about both Jellal's breakout and Lucy's disappearance, but this Dragon Fairy matter has you very unsettled. What worries you so?"

Erza sighed, eyes narrowing in contemplation. "It's too convenient to be a coincidence," she stated. "Lucy disappears and the same day Jellal is broken out of jail. Over the next few weeks a series of similarly staged breakouts occur, all successful, and then this Dragon Fairy appears. It is definitely connected," she decided. "Although the bulk of the events happened six months ago, a series of quests have been completed up until recently, all of which were S-Class or above."

Makarov furrowed his eyebrows. "There isn't much we can do, Erza. The Magic Council has been considering disbanding Fairy Tail." He snorted. "Not that that would affect you children much. You're too stubborn. No regard for risk at all." He chuckled affectionately.

Sobering, he glanced sharply at Natsu, who sulked quietly at one end of the guildhall, head resting on the table. "Natsu hasn't taken her disappearance well," he noted. "I hope she returns soon."

"Returns?" demanded Erza, startled. "Do you believe she left?"

"Ah," he nodded. "Lucy's quite a bit more powerful than she lets on," he explained. "If she were to use all of her magical power at once, she would be on par with a Saint Class Mage, and not a low-ranking one."

Erza choked with surprise. "Nani!?"

Makarov closed his eyes slowly, sighing. "For some reason, Lucy is uncomfortable with the other side of her magic. I don't have the details, but she is unwilling to use it, as proven by the fact that she has managed to keep her secret through so many dangerous missions."

Erza stared in shock. "She has that kind of power?"

Makarov nodded. "I heard from Loki that she forced open the gate to the Celestial Spirit Realm and had an audience with the Spirit King, during which she managed, for a moment, to summon all of her spirits at once."

Erza continued to gape uncharacteristically "Such a feat..."

Makarov laughed heartily. "And she called the King a "mustache man"! She's Fairy Tail through and through!"

Erza face-vaulted.

At that moment, a bright chiming sound announced the magical delivery of a package. A parcel materialized, tied with twine in a perfect bow and wrapped in brown paper.

The guild began to gather around.

"Who's it for?" asked Macao curiously.

"It says, '_To all of Fairy Tail_'," answered Levy excitedly. As she looked closer, she realized that a note was written on the back of an envelope, which was tucked into the twine of the package.

_-Read before opening package. Have Mira read this. (She's probably the only one who'll read it all the way through coherently. She never seems to see anything that she thinks is weird.) _

"Oy!" Wakaba pointed at the box. "It's from the Dragon Fairy!"

Gasps and murmurs filled the room.

"Very well," decided Makarov. "Mirajane."

"Yes, Master?" she asked cheerfully.

"Go ahead and read the letter," he ordered.

"Okay!" The sweet girl opened the envelope with a letter-opener from beneath the bar counter. Clearing her throat, she began to read. "It says-

_Dear Fairy Tail,_

_I hope this letter finds you all well. I haven't heard about as many towns being destroyed as usual, and I'm a little worried something's going on with you guys."_

Several people face vaulted at this. Mira continued.

_"Oops! I forgot to tell you who I am, and the package is addressed as 'Dragon Fairy' for privacy's sake. Surprise! It's me, Lucy!"_

Natsu jerked his head up off of the table in shock, and both Gray and Erza fixed their attention on Mirajane with a startled intensity. Happy gasped, but everyone was riveted on Mirajane's next words.

_"I'm the Dragon Fairy, in case you hadn't figured that out already. I'm really sorry that I left without telling anyone, but I was in a lot of danger and I had a mission to complete. Oh, Master, you can take down that poster for the 100-year quest about slaying the black dragon. I took care of that."_

"_Nani!?_" shrieked the entire guild.

Mirjane continued obliviously. _"The truth is, that dragon was a friend of my teacher a long time ago. I'm actually a Dragon Slayer."_

Jaws dropped, eyes widened, and the entire guild was put into a state of shock.

Natsu gaped openly.

"_If you've heard about the breakouts recently, those were me too. I had to get some help and none of them really deserved to be in prison anyway. The Magic Council is ineffective, corrupt, and generally full of awful people. I refuse to allow them a victory of any kind. Anyway, I had 2 dragon teachers. The one whose magic I learned was Aurora, the Celestial Dragon. The dragon I defeated had the element of 'chaos'. His name was Acnologia. It eventually destroyed his mind, putting him in excruciating pain, which is why he attacked us on Tenrou Island and lashed out at Gildarts before_."

Many people shuddered at the reminder of the Tenrou Island Incident.

"_I had to kill him. It was incurable and only getting worse, and I know he would have preferred death to more suffering. In the end, his mind was clear, just for a moment. He thanked me, even. I miss him even worse than before.._."

The letter adruptly changed mood and topic. "_But enough of that! I need to tell you what's going on right now. The Council needs to be abolished and the Dark Guilds are on the move again. It's just been getting worse and worse for years. Where is the justice in tormenting prisoners, especially innocent ones?_"

Makarov's gaze sharpened in recognition.

"_I broke Jellal out of prison, but not before giving the Council a piece of my mind! And maybe an explosive lacrima or two..."_

A few chuckles at her attitude lightened the mood.

"_I mean, seriously? It's got to be the most obvious case of brain-washing in history. Is it legal to put such stupid people into office? Never mind, the stupid people are the ones making the laws in the first place. Anyway, Jellal doesn't even remember anything since he was first controlled until he was healed during the Nirvana incident. He's pretty childish, you know..."_

The letter brightened quickly.

"_I have a decent-sized house out here I'm renting, since I'm pretty much rich from that one quest and the others we've been doing too. Oh yeah, I said we. I'm living with four boys. I already told you about Jellal, but Midnight and Cobra are with me, too. Oh, Cobra's yelling across the house that I should include Cubellios, too! The last one is actually Zeref_!"

"_Nani!_?" spit-taked Makarov. "The Black Mage!?"

Mirajane continued on as if she hadn't heard the interruption. Perhaps she hadn't. "_You're probably thinking that Zeref is evil, right? He's not, really he's not. His magic was different than anyone else's, and he was shunned and tormented because of it. He was scared, hurt, and alone at a very young age. It made him easy prey for a demon._"

A sharp glance passed between Erza and Makarov.

"_He doesn't remember anything from when he was possessed either. Honestly, none of them really had any childhood, so they actually act really immature a lot. Jellal is overly curious, which leads to him breaking or blowing things up a lot, Zeref is crippling shy and afraid of nearly everything, Cobra doesn't have any social skills or desire to make friends other than Cubellios, and Midnight just likes to drive Cobra to distraction and sleep all day._

_I introduced them to coloring books the other day. They absolutely loved them. Zeref especially. He's developed several lethal spells using crayons..."_

Gray twitched, weirded out. "That's..."

Mirajane steamrollered over him. _"I even caught Jellal drawing on the walls once! Do you know what he did when I scolded him? He pouted! He actually pouted! And it was absolutely adorable!_"

Erza wore a very Happy-like expression of utter and complete, brain-frying shock.

"_Midnight will only draw with pink or purple crayons, but they all got into a fist-fight with magic when Jellal took all the glittery ones and declared his bunkbed an independent nation. He refuses to draw with anything that isn't glittery. He's absolutely convinced that glitter is a form of magic, and he's been determined to master it. Meaning he's been experimenting again. My house is glittery from top to bottom. Jellal is ecstatic._

_Midnight falls asleep in a lot of weird places, like at the table, on the couch, in random spots on the floor, on the stairs, in the yard, in the closet, on the roof... the list goes on forever to include all of the places a normal person would go and then some. Zeref and Jellal have been using it to their advantage and pranking him constantly. It's hilarious, as long as you remember to duck._

_Uh-oh. It's quiet. I should probably finish this up. That can't be good. Zeref and Jellal are conspiring under the kitchen table and Cobra jsut locked himself in the cupboard with Cubellios. Okay, last thing. Well, two things. First, I would love for you guys to visit, I've got a second house I'm working on buying in town that the whole guild could probably fit in._

_Second, the package is for Natsu. Since I didn't take him on my adventure, I thought I'd make it up to him. I got him some souvenirs from the Dark Guilds we've been taking out lately. There's a flag from the HQ of every one of those guilds. I would have sent you the ones from the outer branches, too, but Cobra and Cubellios have been stealing them for bedding. They built a nest in one of the kitchen cupboards._

_Oh! I have to go, Jellal just ambushed Midnight... with glitter... bye!"_

The guild as a whole was collectively slack-jawed by the end of the reading. Mirajane looked up from the letter happily, greeted with blank expressions of mind-numbing shock.

Natsu was first to recover. "_Souveniiiiiiiiiiirs_!" He dove on the package, tearing the paper off.

A massive pile of flags exploded out of the parcel, burying the fire dragonslayer in a heap of colorful fabric. He popped out of the top, cheering. "These are awesome!"

Happy dove headfirst into the pile beside him, flinging flags into the air.

"Aye sir!"


End file.
